Dorothy Elias-Fahn
Dorothy Ann Elias-Fahn is an American voice actress. She's the wife of voice actor Tom Fahn. She's known for voicing: Kaoru Kamiya in Rurouni Kenshin, Konan in Naruto: Shippūden, Meryl Stryfe in Trigun, Naru Narusegawa in Love Hina and Youko Nakajima in The Twelve Kingdoms. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Game Over (2004) - Brandy (ep3), Tiffany (ep3) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2016) - Caline Bustier *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Ditt Lee *Zorro: The Chronicles (2016) - Ines (ep1) 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Additional Voices *Space Dogs (2012) - Strelka *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2006) - Anna *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (????) - Ancestral Witch, Fairy, Reporter *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (????) - Griselda 'Movies' *The Greatest Miracle (2011) - Mónica 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Jungle Bunch (2017) - Natacha, Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Lego Friends: Dolphin Cruise (2013) - Sasha *The Night B4 Christmas (2003) - Evilina 'Web Animation' *Fin Punch! (2015) - Boy (ep4), Lover (ep5), McClane's Daughter, Mirna, Mother (ep4), Mysterious Girl (ep9), Woman in Crowd (ep16) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Chisaki's Mother, Female Student C (ep6), Female Student E (ep1), Jewelry Store Worker B (ep8), Miori Shiodome (ep5), Old Woman (ep10) *Accel World (2013) - Girl B (ep14), Fuko Kurosaki/Sky Raker, Maid (ep22) *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Kazuki Kazusano, Baby's Mother (ep9), Mrs. Sugai (ep6) *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ (2004) - Chizuru Aizawa *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Female Soldier (ep6), Talk Show Host (ep24) *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Lieza, Additional Voices *Argento Soma (2003) - Maki Agata, Adult Hattie (ep24), Joan (eps20-22) *Avenger (2005) - Black Hood Doll (ep2), Chris (ep4), Maid Doll C (ep1) *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - Rudy Sumeragi, Asuka Fan 1, Rin (ep14) *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Cornell (ep30), Ms. Karat *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) - Zakuro Mitsukai *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan 2 (2010) - Zakuro Mitsukai *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Bandit (ep32), Delphinium, Old Woman (ep33) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2006) - Suzu *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Omiyo (ep5) *Charlotte (2016) - Tomori's Mom (ep2) *Chobits (2003) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Sophie Wood *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Alicia Lohmeyer, Monica Kruszewski, Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Daigunder (2003) - Betty (ep17) *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Reiko *Devilman: Crybaby (2018) - Taro *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Lalamon, Lilamon, Rosemon, Sunflowmon, Hayase's Wife (ep9) *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Girl (ep33), Jane (ep5), Queen (ep30), Sneech's Mom *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999-2000) - Miz Mishtal *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1998) - Miz Mishtal *Fafner (2005) - Shoko Hazama *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015) - Kane Himuro, Phone Message Voice (ep1) *Fighting Spirit (2006) - Aiko Date (ep53), Reiko (ep51) *Gad Guard (2004-2005) - Policewoman Chris *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Valentine Villefort *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Announcers (ep9), Children (ep4), Fleet Connection (ep1), Lukkage, Waitresses (ep6), Additional Voices *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Genma Wars (2003) - Non *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Sano (ep22) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Girl (ep21), Tora (ep22) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Anko Uehara (eps5-9, 30-42), Bride's Mother (ep35), Female Student (ep20), Female Students (ep29), Fujimori, Hitomi Kizaki, Mayuko Asano (ep3), Mikan (ep1), Miyabi Aizawa (ep4), Nao Kadena, Nurse (ep6), Reporter (ep2), Yoshiko Uchiyamada (eps4-5) *Green Green (2006) - Chigusa Iino, Narrator *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Tenshi, Setsuna Onmidoh (ep12) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Sanae Shizuku *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Sherry Walken, Female Announcer (ep22), Katherine (ep2), Maggie (ep7), Woman (ep5) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Maosha *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (2005) - Comic Market Customer (ep5), Cynthia's Mother (ep3), Food Dept. Maid D (ep1) *Hand Maid May (2001) - Cyberdoll Mami *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Announcer (ep26), Additional Voices *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Melody, Senritsu *ID-0 (2017) - Councilor Anai (ep11) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2006) - Johnny's Sister (ep9) *Idaten Jump (2006) - Makoto Shido (ep1), Sho's Mother (ep1) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Female Local (ep11), Poco's Sister, Woman (ep2) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2017) - Flight Attendant A (ep4), Nena (Announced), The Empress (Announced) *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2010-2011) - Chizuru Minamoto *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Toshimori Sumimura, Hiwatari (ep8), Kagami, Mao Shinohara, Misao (ep42), Sumiko Sumimura (ep3), Tatsuki (ep27), Teacher (ep24) *Kill la Kill (2014) - Maiko Ogure (ep4) *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Marina Unami *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Izula, Miko Shibuya, Rose (ep16), Sangria, Young Gwendal (12 Years old; ep47) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Machiko Iwabuchi, Grandma (ep9), Mother (ep9), Tomoe Kuzuhara *Last Exile (2004) - Additional Voices *Love Hina (2002) - Naru Narusegawa *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Clerk 2 (ep13), Matsuri Hiiragi, Voice from Game (ep2) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Ren Hakuei *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2002-2003) - Rin Todoroki *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Rin Todoroki *Mao-Chan (2003-2004) - Kagome Mishima *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Chihiro, Knight, Pawn *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Boy (ep57), Girl Student 2 (ep55), Girl Student A (ep54), Nurse (ep41), Piano Teacher (ep55) *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Ophiucus Queen *Mob Psycho 100 (2016) - Hanako (ep1) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Merribit Stapleton *Monster (2010) - Minh, Nurse (ep66) *MØUSE (2004) - Fon, Mirei, Young Sorata *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Konan, Ameno (ep398), Flashback Voice#6 (ep175), Granddaughter (ep195), Ino's Mother (ep281), Kushina Uzumaki (ep128), Leaf Village Woman (ep257), Mabui, Miru (ep251), Nurse (ep247), Wife (ep248) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Sakura Haruno, Karui (ep44), Konan (ep38), Purple-Haired Parent (ep27), Suzume (ep22) *Night Walker: Midnight Detective (2001) - Riho Yamazaki *Noein: to your other self (2006-2007) - Ai Hasebe, Gokans, Mariko Mukai (ep5) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Hagoromo-Gitsune, Yamabuki-Otome *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Fazzy Serges *One Punch Man (2016) - Child (ep4), Clerk (ep1) *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Ibaraki *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Hamushi, Additional Voices *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Cheer Girl A (ep8), Female Student A (ep9), Nann, Additional Voices *Paradise kiss (2007) - Kaori Aso *Planetes (2005-2006) - Field Reporter C (ep26), Helen Prejean (ep24), Linda J. Goldsmith (ep17), Nurse (ep16), Operator A (ep25), Vanli, Yuri's Wife (ep10) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2017) - Cyprine, Ptilol (ep33) *Rave Master (2004) - Clea Maltese (ep15), Rosa *Requiem from the Darkness (2004-2005) - Otoku, White Hermit *Rozen Maiden (2007) - Tomoe Kashiwaba, Matsu Shibasaki (ep9) *Rozen Maiden: Träumend (2007-2008) - Tomoe Kashiwaba, Matsu Shibasaki *Rurouni Kenshin (2000) - Kaoru Kamiya *s-CRY-ed (2003-2004) - Mimori Kiryu *Sailor Moon (2014) - Youma (ep15) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - An/Natsumi Ginga, Jamanen (ep19) *Saint Tail (2002) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload (2006) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Reika (ep1) *Samurai Champloo (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Carol Casull (ep14), Colette, Jewelery Seller (ep8) *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Shinzo (2002-2005) - Rei *Skip Beat! (2017) - Kimiko Kamio (ep4; Announced), Kuniko (ep1; Announced), Yoshimi (ep9; Announced) *Someday's Dreamers (2004) - Runa's Mother (ep5) *Stellvia (2005) - Girl (ep11), Youko Otoyama *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Kyoko Yuki *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Amane Kaunaq *Tenjho Tenge (2006) - Nurse (ep14) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Kyouko Yatsuzaki *The Big O (2001) - Louise Ferry (ep8), Party Guest (ep12), Additional Voices *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000-2001) - Office Woman, Waitress (ep8), Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Jillian, Margaret Liones *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Female Student (ep?), Female Teacher (ep8) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2005) - Youko Nakajima *Tokkō (2007) - Ranmaru's Mom (ep10), Yukino Shiraishi *Tokyo Pig (2002-2003) - Mom, Captain's Relative (ep24) *Trigun (2000-2001) - Meryl Stryfe *Vampire Knight (2010) - Ruka Soen, Day Class Girls, Level E Vampire (ep3) *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Ruka Soen, Day Class Girls *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Miyu Yamano (eps8-26) *Vandread (2002) - Parfet Balblair, Celtic Midori, Newscaster (ep6) *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Parfet Balblair, Celtic Midori, Scientist (ep2) *Violet Evergarden (2018) - Nerine *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Sybil (ep15) *Witch Hunter Robin (2003) - Ms. Wakamoto (ep2), Sayoko (ep4) *Your lie in April (2016) - Yuriko Ochiai *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Lupa *Zenki (2001-2002) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Di Gi Charat (2005) - Minagawa Takuro *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Sayaka Misaki 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Naru Narusegawa *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Naru Narusegawa *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Summer Special (2004) - Rin Todoroki *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Woman (ep2) *Rozen Maiden: ouvertüre (2011) - Tomoe (ep1) 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Chihiro Fujimi *Air Bound (2017) - Additional Voices *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Additional Voices *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Kelly *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) - Chiharu Mihara *Catnapped! The Movie (2000) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Additional Voices *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Yuuko Kamiya *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Lilymon, Rosemon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - News Anchor, Yuuko Kamiya *Expelled From Paradise (2015) - Computer Voice, Deva Official C, Hilde Thorwald *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Operator Voice#1 *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Yoshiko Sagisaka, Additional Voices *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Yoshiko Sagisaka *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Sally *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Dorothy Moore *Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (2000) - Laughing Woman *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Ri Kohran *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices *They Were Eleven (1996) - Toto Ni 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003) - Additional Voices *Battle Athletes (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2005) - Ms. Oida (ep10) *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 0017/'Abel', Mother (ep2), Woman (ep1) *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Additional Voices *Early Reins (2004) - Laura, Mom *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World (1998) - Miz Mishtal *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Houki (ep2) *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Houki *Iron Virgin Jun (2003) - Maid, Noblewoman *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2011) - Chizuru Minamoto *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Le Portrait de Petite Cossette (2005) - Michiru Yajiri *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005) - Melon (ep3), Additional Voices *Love Hina Again (2003) - Naru Narusegawa *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001-2002) - Sally *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Teacher (ep3), Telcott *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - Nina Purpleton, Female Officer (ep9) *Moldiver (1994) - Additional Voices *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Additional Voices *Puppet Princess (2001) - Boy A, Children, Women *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Yumeji *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Additional Voices *Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II (1993) - Elensh (ep4), Nexx Fan (ep3) *Ys (2002-2003) - Lea, Wife *Ys II (2003) - Lea Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Cindy, Mrs. Kui, TV Announcer *Curse of the Golden Flower (2007) - Mrs. Jiang *Onmyoji II (2004) - Himiko *Weather Woman (2000) - Control Woman, Counter Girl, Curler Reporter 'TV Series' *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1994) - Mantis (ep48) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Francesca Caviglia Video Games 'Video Games' *Fallout 4 (2015) - Female Brotherhood of Steel, Vault-Tec Scientist *Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix (2001) - Rain Qin *League of Legends (????) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Fire Spirit, Katla Larchica *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Katla Larchica, Rosemia *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Mercenary Meitlofe *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Sypha Belnades *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Chihiro Fujisaki, Sayaka Maizono *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Tsumugi Shirogane, Chihiro Fujisaki, Sayaka Maizono *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Lalamon, Lilimon, Sunflowmon *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Citizen (Female) A, TV Announcer *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Dominion Quaestor *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Rinea *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (2010) - Airi *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Female Custom Voice#10 *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - CyberConnect2 *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - CyberConnect2 *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - CyberConnect2 *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Dia *Mugen Souls (2012) - Belleria *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Belleria *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Konan *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Konan *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Konan *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Konan, Mabui *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Konan *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Konan, Mabui *Radiata Stories (2005) - Anastasia Ryan, Rynka, Yuri *Rave Master (2005) - Rosa *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Ranmaru *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Phia Melle *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Maria Traydor *Suikoden IV (2005) - Mizuki *Suikoden V (2006) - Alenia, Maroon, Nifsara *Trinity Universe (2010) - Pamela Ibis *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Shelley Godwin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (242) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (232) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2018. Category:American Voice Actors